My Strength
by cullengirl26
Summary: Bella is abused by her stepdad Phil, but when she goes to live with charlie in forks, will her life change for the better? AH
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" my mother said. "Get out of the house NOW!"

Oh my god Phil is home! What am I going to do! Well for everyone who doesn't know Phil is my step dad and he beats me and my mom. He has this box of "weapons" that he beat my mother and I with. I'm scared that one day he is going to kill my mom or me. I have no idea how we got in this situation, but I just hope that soon we can get out of this situation because I do not know how much longer I can take this.

"You Slut! I go to work and find out you are cheating on me, with someone from my own baseball team!" Phil said. I think I have to call the police, I just have a really bad feeling that this is not going to end well.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?" the lady said. "My step dad is beating my mom and soon he is going to come after me." I told her. "Okay just stay calm we are sending some officers over to your house, would you like me to stay on the phone until they get there?" "Yes" I replied. "How long has this been going on?" she asked me. "5 years, no one knows, I have been afraid to tell someone, but I can't handle this anymore." I said starting to cry. "Its okay honey, they are at your front door and are coming in right now." She informed me. "Thank you" I said.

Right at that point I heard a gunshot go off. I hung up my phone and ran down the stairs. On the floor laid a dead Phil, and my mother in a pool of her own blood. I ran to my mom the tears now streaming down my face. "Mom wake up! Please don't leave me, I need you!" The officers pulled me outside and then they took my mom away. He killed my mom! By this point everything was hitting me at once so I collapsed on the floor in sobs. They all walked away leaving me there alone to grieve over my dead mother.

"We contacted you dad and he is on a flight up here as we speak." One of the officers said. I stayed silent for hours, until I saw a car pull up and my dad Charlie step out. "DAD!" I screamed running straight into his open arms. The tears running freely down my face, I collapsed into his arms. I needed him now more than ever. "Bells are you okay?" he asked me. I shook my head; this was one of the worst days of my life. I just want to go and leave phoenix and never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

We had the funeral for my mom a few days later and then I packed up all my important belongings. And am on a plane with my dad, to go to forks so that I can live with him.

I haven't cried since I collapsed in my dad's arms that day. He sat with me on his lap in the grass till I fell asleep from crying about everything that had happened. I am still in shock about everything because I just cannot believe that my mom is gone. I wonder if I would have told someone sooner if she would still be alive. I will try not to think like that though, because I know that will just eat away at me if I do. I need to live for my mom, and just embrace life, since she isn't here anymore.

"Bells, honey wake up." Charlie said once the plane had landed. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in the first place.

After the flight we retrieved our bags and went to his police cruiser and drove back to our house in Forks. Our Home. Charlie had to go to the station because he was gone for a week, and then he also had to register me for school. After he left and I put all my stuff away in my old room I went outside and sat down on the front porch swing just thinking about everything.

I had not realized I was crying until this big guy with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes started coming towards me asked, "Hey, are you okay?" I just looked at him; his face was so child like and I felt like I could trust him so I decided not to lie and just tell him the truth, "not at all."

He said, "Hey im Emmett. If you want to talk about it I'm here." He seemed like someone who would be a great older brother. "I'm Bella" I told him.

"I just have one question for you, not that I mind, but why are you sitting on my front porch?" he asked

What? Did he just say his house?

"Your house?"

"Yeah, I'm Emmett Swan and I live here with my dad, Chief Swan."

What the hell is going on?

"Oh wow, um I live here now my name is Bella Swan and my dad is Chief Swan."

It was silent for a good 5 minutes until I asked him something.

"How could I have never met you, I used to always come and visit."

"I moved in when I was 14, and I found Charlie because Renee had put me up for adoption when I was just a baby. She told him I died during birth, but when I looked him up on the computer I decided on a whim to call him, and we figured everything out, he had no Idea that I was alive and now I here I am."

"Wow I guess we are brother and sister then" I said. We sat there the two of us for a couple hours just talking and getting to know each other better, and I felt a lot better having someone to talk to and not have to talk about my mom and phil.

I wasn't paying attention to anything around us until all of a sudden 4 people came walking up to us…


	3. Chapter 3

"Emmett who is this girl you are sitting with on your front porch?" the girl with blonde hair asked

"Well umm, this is Bella, my sister." He told them

"What?" they all said together. Well this is going to be interesting…

One girl came running up to me. "Hi I'm Alice! This is Rosalie your brothers' girlfriend, Jasper my boyfriend, and Edward." I looked up at everyone, and one look at Edward and I knew I was a goner, he was gorgeous, and his emerald green eyes are captivating.

I was nervous meeting new people, but this might not turn out to be so bad. They all seem nice, and they are my brothers friends so I think I will be fine.

It looked like it was going to start to storm so we went Inside we all sat down. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all sat on the Couch, so Edward and I got the loveseat. "Bella? Where did you move from?" Edward asked me.

"Phoenix"

"Why did you move so suddenly? Is that why Charlie was gone for a week?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Charlie left to come and get me," what if they decided they don't like me when I tell them, should I tell them the truth? I mean Emmett is my brother and I think he deserves to know what happened to me because it is going to get out eventually.

"ummm Okay, the reason I am here is because my step dad had been beating my mom and I for the last 5 years, and he killed her last week when he was furious at her, I called the police, but they did not get there fast enough because he had already beat her to death." I put my head down and let the tears fall.

I felt someone, pick me up and sit me in their lap, they also wrapped their arms around me, and leaned my head on their chest. I looked up and it was Edward. I had never been in someone's arms and felt so safe, this is a great feeling.

"What do you mean he beat you?" Edward asked

"His hands, feet, belts, whips, chains, whatever Phil thought was appropriate at the time." I said.

"Where did he beat you Bella?" Emmett asked

"Mostly just on my back."

"Do you mind if I see, I want to make sure you are okay." He asked and you could see on Emmetts face that he was really concerned.

"Go ahead." I just put my head in Edwards' chest and tried not to think about what they were looking at. I felt Emmett pull up my shirt to see. I heard everyone gasp, and felt Edward stiffen, then kiss my head…it was quiet for a while so everyone thought I fell asleep. Since they thought I was asleep they put a blanket over me, and Edward switched so I was cradled like a baby in his arms.

"I can't believe someone did that to her." Edward said

"Well I'm just glad she fell asleep, she looks so peaceful compared to when I saw her sitting on the porch this morning." Emmett said.

Then Alice said something surprising, "Edward she looks so perfect in your arms, it seriously looks like you were meant to be with her."

"Awww no I cannot have my baby sister dating someone already." Emmett said

"You do realize once she starts school with us, every guy is going to be all over her right?" Alice said

"yeah I know, I mean if it eventually has to be someone I hope it is you Edward, but you need to ask her first because she does not need any more drama, and if you hurt her your dead."

"I would never hurt her, I want you to know that Emmett."

"Good then I trust you with my baby sister when the time comes, just give me a heads up will ya?"

"yes, Thanks Emmett"

"No problem man"

"Does everyone just want to spend the night? The storm is getting pretty bad and we can watch movies and just hangout." Emmett asked.

"Sure" they all replied at the same time

They got up and got all these pillows and blankets and made a huge bed in the middle of the room in front of the TV. Then they picked me up and put me down on the bed, next to Edward of course.

I actually ended up falling asleep, because I woke up a little later. I had my head on Edwards' chest, and he had his arm wrapped around my waist.

I leaned my weight on my arms and looked down him. He just looked at me and smiled, we just looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I couldn't focus on anything else around me, just Edwards eyes staring right back at me.

I could feel myself slowly moving down towards him, and I closed my eyes then all I could feel was Edwards' lips on mine, where we met for the sweetest kiss. It was perfect.

We broke away and smiled; Edward put his hand on my check and moved his thumb across my bottom lip. Everyone awed at that point, I guess I didn't realize that we were in the middle and everyone was watching us…


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was watching us.

After everyone was finished staring at us, we all fell back asleep. It was about 6 in the morning when I woke up to Charlie moving around in the kitchen.

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Bells"

"Are you leaving for work? Or are you going fishing with Billy?"

"Fishing, so I see that you and Edward are already becoming close"

"Dad!"

"Bella, you know it's true, but Edward is a nice boy, so do not worry about it, ohh and Emmett told me you two kissed last night."

"Are you serious? That's so embarrassing."

"Ahh I would have found out sooner or later, have a good day bells bye!"

"Bye dad"

After Charlie left I fell back asleep, and woke up to Alice and Rosalie talking to Edward. It was a very interesting conversation.

EPOV

"So you kissed her! How was it? Are you going to ask her out? Is she your girlfriend? Do you like her?" Alice asked.

"Alice slow down! Yes I like her, but I Am not going to rush into anything, she has been through a lot recently and I would like to be good friends before we start a relationship. Okay?"

"Aww Edward! That is so sweet; Bella is going to be so lucky to have you! And don't even think that she doesn't want to be with you, it is so obvious she likes you."

"Thanks Alice, but let's just wait this out to see where things go from here okay?"

"Alright Edward."

BPOV

Soon after Alice and Edwards conversation everyone woke up, and no one even realized that I was awake and heard their whole conversation. I didn't want them to know that I was awake so I just kept my head on Edwards chest the whole time and acted like I was still asleep. I also just did not want to get up. When I am in Edwards arms I feel like everything is okay, and I don't remember what happened back in Phoenix, but I am still scared to death of being around people especially guys, except my new friends. I think it was because Emmett is my brother and they are all his friends, and I just felt so comfortable that nothing ever seemed to make me doubt my new friends. But school starts tomorrow so we will just have to see how this goes. I don't think I have ever been more worried to go to school in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmetts POV

It is about midnight and im on the phone with Rose, when all of a sudden I hear Bella screaming from her bedroom. Dad and I start running to her room and swing the door open. She is just screaming for Edward to help her, and for Phil to stop, she keeps saying she's sorry and to not hurt Edward.

"Bella Wake up!" I try shaking her shoulder; she sits up screaming and looks at me.

She scoots to the corner of her bed, and just puts her arms around herself saying Edwards name over and over. Not knowing what to do Charlie and I go into the hallway?

"Dad I think we need to call Edward, she is terrified and just keeps saying his name over and over."

"If he gets my baby girl to be okay call him, I want to hurt Phil for what he did to my baby girl."

"I do too dad, trust me. I haven't even known her that long and I just want to hurt Phil for what he did to my baby sister."

….

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Emmett what's up? Why are you calling me? It's 1:15am."

"Bella woke up screaming your name and for Phil to stop, to leave you alone. I woke her up and she won't go near Charlie or I. Could you come over? I think you're the only one she will listen to right now."

"Oh God. I will be there in 2 minutes"

"Okay, just come right up. Thanks man"

"Anytime Emmett"

…

"Is she okay" Edward asks.

"Go on in, she is just curled in a ball in the corner of her bed"

Edward walks in her room, and as soon as she sees him standing there, she jumps right into his arms. Charlie and I couldn't believe it, she was screaming and crying until Edward walks in. Then she just jumps into his arms. I think she must like him a lot more, maybe they have a better connection then the rest of us do to her right now. As long as she feels safe with someone I am okay with it. Edward goes and sits down on the bed with her in his lap. He is still in his pajamas, but I don't think he could care less about that right now.

….

Edwards POV

"Bella what is going on? Are you okay?"

"I was having a dream, it seemed so real! Phil was hurting me again, then all of a sudden you were there and he started beating you instead. I couldn't take it Edward, it was terrible!"

"Bella he is never going to hurt you again, he is not coming back, I promise. You are safe with me, do not worry Bella, okay?"

"Okay Edward, thank you for coming over"

"I am only a phone call away Bella, never forget that."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you stay with me? I am too scared to fall asleep alone, I do not want to have another dream."

"of course Bella. "

Bella slides under the covers, I was planning on just staying above them, but she pats the spot next to her and says she really needs me. So I get under the covers with her and put my arms around her. She puts her head on my chest and falls asleep in like 2 minutes flat, all that screaming and crying must have worn her out. Then a few minutes later Charlie and Emmett walk into the room. They see her asleep and both give a sigh of relief. They asked what happened and I explained the whole story, including how I ended up in her bed, I did not want the chief of police on my case about sleeping with his little girl. They agreed that since Bella was calm and asleep that I should just spend the night there where I was and Emmett said he would call my parents for me. After all that, I was exhausted. So I fell asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms, and the thought "I wonder how school is going to be tomorrow"


End file.
